vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
THQuality
'THQuality '''is a blanket term describing a glitch that occurs in during a VGCW match, due to Yukes' shoddy development practices and reputation for developing downright awful games, with the term being attached to the game's publisher THQ instead, as it easily makes for a whimsical nickname. THQuality generally describes when a glitch occur in the game, such as a graphical glitch or AI glitch, but can also be used to describe the poor gameplay experience that WWE13 tends to offer in general that is not associated with a glitch at all. The term can be used on its own, but is most commonly used as a hashtag (e.g., #thquality). In December 2012, THQ filed for Chapter 11 bankruptcy. This has been proven to be 100% caused by Bazza repeatedly exposing THQuality. On January 23rd, 2013, THQ announced it was officially dissolved and had sold some of its licenses to other companies, among them the WWE license to 2K Games. Prepare for 2Kquality. It was also announced that Take Two has rehired Yukes (the developers that helped THQ produce WWE 13) and all previous THQ employees! THQuality will live on by proxy. There is also BazzaQuality, which is a mistake that Bazza made and not THQ, but can stem from THQuality. Examples of THQuality *In an epic 6 man tag team showdown between Dr. Wily, M. Bison, and Liquid Snake against Proto Man, Guile, and Solid Snake, Proto Man was famously stranded on top of an invisible Table-san for several minutes. He later drunkenly staggered back into the ring to break up a pin attempt and become unglitched. *While some cutscenes in create-a-story mode involving a championship belt let you choose which belt appears in the scene, some cutscenes do not let you choose which belt. *Sometimes when a character is speaking in a cutscene, it will display the wrong name next to his portrait (see gallery below). Notorious examples of this include Phoenix Wright being named "Security Guard B" (NPCs that didn't have any lines to begin with) and some of the final cutscenes of 2013-02-01(the season finale) having the names swapped, which Bazza tried to correct "censoring" the names with a black bar. *Certain cutscenes may not load at all or crash the game; Geno, for example, could not be used in a cutscene in his own debut because of an unspecificied problem with him. *Due to the wide range of body proportions possible with Create-A-Wrestlers (or CAWs), some animations will display strangely: Tingle frequently clips through the ring and his opponent; when Vegeta picks up an opponent to toss, the opponent is clearly levitating above Vegeta's hands; Mr. L's microphone during his "mind battle" with Luigi floated outside of his hand; a championship belt rarely fits a wrestler, instead floating around the wrestler's body, or in rare occasions with larger wrestlers (such as Donkey Kong) clipping inside their torso. *The announcer will sometimes speak strangely. Examples are "Here are your winners, Mr. Satan, Dan Hibiki, and" or when saying the name of a custom title, it will add the word "Action" inbetween every word "The winner of this match and the new action hardcore action internet action allstar action champion-" *During a pin attempt, the referee will very rarely count to 2 without it going to 3. *During Hell in a Cell matches, if the two AI characters are outside the cell, they could end up being stuck in a pattern of hitting each other against the cell wall for minutes at a time. They can also be stuck for several seconds circling each other while standing in the hole created by the cell breaking. *In 90% of matches played, the AI will attempt to break the announcer table. *A wrestler moving into or out of the ring will always have a second or two of vulnerable motionlessness, almost always leading to a successful attack by their opponent. *If the AI decides it wants to break the crowd barrier, it will continously do nothing but throw his opponent out of the ring and toward that area until he successfully breaks it. *The crowd sometimes don't react at all to the match. *AI Submission matches that never end. *AI Table Matches last for a ridiculously long time. The AI will slowly drag an opponent to table, place them on the table, and slowly jog to the ropes to jump off, by which time the opponent will have already climbed off the table. Table Matches can be won by simply throwing, slamming, suplexing, etc., into a table, but the AI will reverse nearly all attempts to do this, unless ''heavily damaged. One notable instance had Bazza call a draw on the match, simply because it was taking too long. *While trying to climb over the ropes or up a cage wall, the AI will sometimes bounce off the ropes instead. *AI characters may be left in an unbreaking 'dazed' state. One example of note is Eggman , who was left staggering in the corner of the 6-man tag match for about 10 minutes, until a hit eventually broke him out of it. *When doing a certain type of pin, wrestlers can do a reverse pin. This can sometimes lead to endless reverse pinning until someone either gets counted to 3 or kicks out. This happened during Barack Obama's farewell match against Guile, and occurred a few times during a Gurl Gamurr free-for-all. *In a Money in the Bank match, an AI pathing error led to Zangief famously winning the match mere seconds after it began, as three of the other wrestlers were unable to reach the ladder. Thus began the Soviet Screwjob angle. *Extreme Rules (no disqualification, weapons enabled) matches have extreme levels of THQuality, especially when the match length is set to short. Wrestlers will spend most of the match grabbing weapons and then dropping them, grabbing weapons from each other for extended periods of time, standing in place while the other wrestler grabs a weapon, not being able to navigate around larger dropped items such as tables or ladders, and the amount of damage inflicted during quick matches means that wrestlers can make nearly impossible squashes (their opponent barely getting to move or attack) or comebacks (a dominated wrestler suddenly hitting a single finisher and winning by pinfall). *Tag teams are unable to come out together normally in storylines. *The commentators will frequently say a wrestler has reversed a submission hold before actually doing so. *A wrestler will sometimes run around a quarter of the ring instead of just going back in on the side right next to him. *Elimination Chamber matches set to random entry will always have the cages open in this order: Bottom right (1), bottom left (2), top left (3), and top right (4). It's a glitch that has existed since at least WWE '12. *During Table-only matches, fights on top of Table-san might result in endless loop unless someone is KO'd or eventually dropped through the table. *The commentators' inability to recognize and react to THQuality often leads to them saying some rather awkward things. For example, they may mention the crowd "showing their appreciation" for the competitors when the crowd is completely silent. Likewise, if two competitors get stuck fighting each other in a loop, the announcers may join in on the infinite loop by shouting something like "this is disgusting!" over and over until the cycle is broken. *The commentators do not appear to base their post-match commentary on anything. A famous example of this was when the AVGN squashed Locke Cole, and the commentators claimed they were "evenly matched." *On the Season 2 Finale, a glitch in Zangief's animation caused him to start moonwalking on the side of the ring. *In other promotions, sometimes the AI teleports/glitches to the point of disappearing from the match. *In Tag Team matches, a weird cycle of tags can occur. One team tags someone in, and the other team tags in as well. The first team tags their original person back in, and the second team also tags the original person again. After a bit of this, the teams finally stick with who should be the legal men and the match goes on. This notably happened twice during the Co-Op Contenders Tournament on 2013-02-10. *Also in Tag Team matches, the non-legal man has been known to be unable to get out of the ring in time before getting disqualified due to someone on the ground blocking his path, causing the non-legal man to walk in place. During one match, the non-legal man was actually blocked by the ref himself. *Tag Team matches are just completely filled with THQuality. *Sometimes when the Champion retains the title, the announcer will announce him as a "New Champion" and so will the in game commentators. Good example was when Barkley retained his title against Nappa. *The Glitch Bomb, a finisher glitch that allows a wrestler to do 100% damage to all of an opponent's limbs, effectively crippling the opponent and ensuring victory. The move was not known to Bazza or the audience for quite some time, despite being pivotal in key Championship matches like "32-5," or Proto Man's infamous "E-Tank" usage. Eventually it was discovered, sparking a suspension of Donkey Kong's title and several victims of the move to become candidates for the belt as recompense. Gallery Reallyreal.jpg|Wrong Name Syndrome in action THQuality2.gif InfiniteReversal.gif|The roll never ends Giefwhiff.gif|Why table matches can be problematic Bett Category:VGCW Information